


Asserting Controls

by sasha1600



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [31]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Have you any idea of the viruses you get from porn sites?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asserting Controls

**Author's Note:**

> Written with significant chatroom input from the rest of the Sisterhood.

“No more research!”

“What?”

“You’re barred from using the internet to research ‘leisure’ activities.”

“But...”

“Do you really want to explain to Innocent why you’ve been violating the computer usage policy? And have you any idea of the viruses you get from porn sites?”

“I won’t get...”

“I got back from court this afternoon and found Gurdip trying to deal with a massive virus he traced to _your_ computer!”

“Did he...?”

“Fortunately, he assumed your 'research' was for a case.”

“’Course he did!”

“So, no more 'research,' right? Or do I have to activate the parental controls on your computer?”


End file.
